Inuyasha: A Demon's Tale
by SlyFox05
Summary: There has been a change in the Inuyasha series. Inuyasha finds himself walking into the forest as he soon meets an unknown demon. Inuyasha attacks the demon, but it got away from him. afterwards, he finds it and discovers that it was a female Neko (cat) w


"Inuyasha: A Demon's Tale"

Copyright©SlyFox05

2/28/05

PG-13

Drama/Action/Adventure

Now, I don't own anything of Inuyasha, but I did know a lot about it. So here it is, my very first Inuyasha story…I hope you'll enjoy this story…

CH 1

As Inuyasha walks about the forest path, he was alone. The sun shines about his path and the forest path. He hums as he walks, his eyes closed and his ears perked up high. He listens to the singing birds and the air flowing through the trees. He thinks of nothing and feels relief of not being attacked by demons while holding the shikon jewel, fearless of anything that will happen to him.

He stops and sniffs in the air, he smells a demon nearby. He is not sure where, but he can feel it. He looks behind, and sees nothing. The demon's aura becomes stronger and inuyasha growls softly and leaps to a tree branch twenty feet off the ground. He watches both sides of the road, looking out for anything unusual.

The senses and smell gets stronger, Inuyasha is alert and ready for anything. A dark figure flashes before his eyes, he grips the tetsusaiga. The figure disappears from his sight in the blink of an eye; Inuyasha is surprised by the speed of this demon. He senses the demon behind him, and in a swift instant, he releases the tetsusaiga out of its sheath and turns around quickly. He finds nothing. The demon's aura disappears.

"Was I imagining things, or was I going mad?" Inuyasha thought, scratching the top of his head with one of his claws of his index finger. "Maybe it is me, maybe I have fought many demons and I thirst for it, or maybe I am stuck on slaying demons." Thought Inuyasha. He jumped off the tree branch and landed safely to the ground. He looked at both ends of the path and is alert for anything suspicious.

Inuyasha stands up and continues his way through the forest. He senses the demon again and becomes alert, looking everywhere for signs of it. he sees nothing. Was he really going mad? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't know. He senses the demon closer and closer, he cannot figure out if it is evil or not. He does not do anything but stand still and alert.

A dark figure creeps behind Inuyasha; he does not know the figure is behind him. The figure looks at Inuyasha with glowing yellow eyes and…

Inuyasha felt it behind him and slashed his claws at the dark figure in a swift instant. The demon was barely scratched, but it responds painfully, and whimpers. Inuyasha finds it strange that the demon would cry like that. The demon disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha stood still and thought, "What the hell was that? A crying demon? Could it be emotional or sensitive, but this demon…seems to have the balances of good and evil at the same time!" he was impressed, he never met such a demon in his life (well, except for some, but they were more evil than he thought).

Inuyasha followed its scent towards the forest and finds blood on the ground, not much of it, but enough to find the demon. As he searched, he found a winged dark figure, which was the demon he met earlier. He hid behind a nearby tree, avoiding to be seen. He took a peek at the dark figure and he then heard it whimper, then sob. It was crying with pain. It was sitting on a tree root and lying on its back against a huge oak tree, right below its thick shadow. Inuyasha barely got a look of the demon, or what it looked like. So Inuyasha had to take action; Inuyasha slowly walked away from the tree he was hiding in and walked slowly to the dark winged figure. He is approaching it slowly; careful of what it may do to him, like attack him by surprise. The figure saw Inuyasha and stopped crying, only to yell out at him, "Stop! D…don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" it was afraid of Inuyasha, and the voice seemed to sound female, at least that what he thought it sounded like. Inuyasha didn't stop walking towards the demon, so the demon leaped from its position and Inuyasha saw it. He heard it growl fiercely at him, attacking in a feline way.

Inuyasha noticed the attack and grabs the demon's wrists before it clawed at him; he put a firm grip on its wrists and then pushes the demon down on the ground, Inuyasha on top of it. His forelegs held the demon's forelegs. He was holding the demon's body down, so it could not move. The demon struggled for a moment, but then stopped and looked at Inuyasha on the eyes.

"W…what is…is this?" thought Inuyasha, surprised to find out that the demon is a feline, a female feline cat with human traits! Her eyes were golden yellow and her hair was long and dark. Her dark cat ears flattened, showing a sign of fear. Her dark purple tail squeezing tightly at Inuyasha's right ankle, pulling him off of her but failed. He stayed there. Her fur was dark purple and her paws, forelegs, and forearms had dark fur, all the way to her paws. She had a muzzle, a feline muzzle, with a dark nose. There was a dark quarter moon-shaped figure in half coming from her right bottom eyelid all the way to her right cheek. Her cat ears were triangular, but their tip was round. Her fur was short, smooth, and soft, like silk. Her eyes were feline. She was trembling with fear at Inuyasha's grip and killer look, thinking that he is going to kill her. She whimpers, and tears fall from her eyes cheeks.

"P…please…" said the cat demon, "…don't kill m…me…" she was extremely afraid, so Inuyasha said, "Hey, listen to me, why were following me? Answer me!" Inuyasha was a bit angry at her for attacking him earlier. So the feline said, "I…I'm very s…sorry, merciful Inuyasha, but I…I had no choice!" Inuyasha was thinking, and in his mind came out a question from his mouth, "How do you know my name?" said Inuyasha.

The feline, fearsome of Inuyasha, said, "N…Naraku told me about y…you, merciful Inuyasha. Please, f…forgive me!" Inuyasha then asked her another question, "why were you following me?" the feline then answered him, "Naraku t…threatened to kill my sister if I did n…not kill y…you, merciful Inu" Inuyasha released his right hand from the shaking demon's wrist only to cover her muzzle, muffling her voice. "shhhh!" Said Inuysha, sensing another demon nearby. He then released her muzzle and said, "I feel another demon nearby, do you know who or what is it?" the feline then answered him, in a whisper, "yes, just a bunch of demons f…from Naraku, h…he said I…I could not b…be trusted and g…gave me an escort of demons…"

"Listen, I won't kill you…yet. Just trust me and follow me." Said Inuyasha. The feline nodded and they both got up, then Inuyasha grabbed the feline by her legs and back and jumped off at a great distance away from the spot on which they were lying on. Inuyasha leaped tree branch by tree branch and out of the forest.

Well, this is the end of chapter one…please, give me some reviews to know how good my story is, and if possible, tell me if I've missed something or if something is not right…

Chapter 2 is coming in soon, please be patient.


End file.
